


Good Boy

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: it might be Sebastian's birthday, but there's two different dates so this one's for today. It's just Birthday sex





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian didn’t know what was better, the finger crooking, sliding up inside of him, Myra’s eyes on him, or Joseph’s tongue against his pulse point. Either way he was moaning and it was only Myra’s hands on his hips keeping him from bucking, from taking what he wanted. They said that they were going to spoil him and he was learning quickly that that meant he wasn’t allowed to spoil himself. 

“How old are you turning, Seb?” Joseph asked, the whisper tickling the shell of Sebastian’s ear as he whined. 

“Thirty...” Sebastian gasped, feeling another blunt nail at his hole, about to enter him. “Thirty five.”

The finger slid in along the other and Sebastian was groaning, hands clenching at the duvet. Myra chuckled darkly and her hands were on him too, sliding over his chest, flicking at his almost painfully sensitive nipples. It was a rare day in which he actually allowed his chest to be exposed and the material of his binder always forced them into hard and demanding buds. He could do nothing but whine against her touch. 

“What do you think?” Myra leaned forward to whisper into his opposite ear. “One orgasm for every five years?” 

Sebastian lurched, almost pulling off of Joseph’s hand as he stared at her. “You want to kill me?” 

She chuckled again, grabbing and twisting and making him cry out. “We could be a bit more traditional if you want? Thirty five slaps? You think you could handle that?” 

“It’s for luck,” Joseph added and used his free hand to spread the cheek away from Sebastian’s hole. 

Sebastian wasn’t expecting his voice to be so shakey, for his heartbeat to be so quick, not this early. He nodded, “S-sure,” and closed his eyes, feeling Joseph thrust into him harder with those two fingers. 

He had to stop himself from begging when Joseph pulled them out of him. 

Myra and Joseph flashed each other a look and Sebastian was a detective, he was supposed to be able to figure out what they were u to, but his face and chest were red from a blush and all he could think about was how wet he was, how badly he needed them. Joseph helped him lay down, across Joseph’s lap, hips slightly raised over Joseph’s own legs. Myra was working on her jeans, finally wriggling out of them to free her own erection. It was heavy and pink, darker than her lipstick. Sebastian knew where it was going and his mouth watered at the prospect. 

Joseph massaged Sebastian ass cheeks, sliding his lubed fingers into him every once in a while, as Myra got into position, sitting before Sebastian. She lead his head down and onto her, slowing him down. He wanted her dick in his throat right then, he didn’t want to wait anymore. As much as he loved having a cock in his ass, it was the dull thrum of his jaw and the weight on his tongue that brought him more joy. A need to please, he supposed. 

Myra held him still though, didn’t allow him to do anything more than swirl his tongue around her and swallow. Joseph was cooing from behind him and a shock of electricity shot through him as Joseph trailed a finger lower, to flick against Sebastian’s erection. 

“You’re already soaking wet,” Joseph noted, “I should have gotten you a new duvet for your birthday. This one’s going to be wrecked.”

Sebastian couldn’t answer. He didn’t want to. All he wanted for his Birthday was to be completely ruined by his partners. He wiggled, trying to get them to start. That just rewarded him a small snicker though and Joseph’s hands were kneading at the meat of his ass. 

“So impatient, Seb,” Joseph mused and then he wasn’t touching Sebastian at all. Sebastian couldn’t see him though so he just looked at Myra imploringly, trying to get her to at least thrust into his throat a little bit. There was so much spit in his mouth, he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to drool all over the place. 

Myra was looking over at whatever Joseph was doing and there was a pleased smile to her lips. She didn’t give away what was going to happen to him. It was the cold lube, the hard phallus, that told him. He didn’t have enough time or wherewithal to respond either, just moan as the plug slid into him. His rim was burning, he could feel his heartbeat in his ass, and still it felt hot and heavy and welcome. The pain of it was normal, though not after the fingering, so he was made aware that it was the biggest one of his collection, the one that had a vibrator built into it. He groaned around Myra. 

Joseph slid the plug in and out a few times, watching as his rim stretched to accommodate it, a few times, before sinking it in to the base. He stroked the base of it with a finger and Sebastian all but squirmed, feeling the motion inside of him. It was almost too much, too big, and he would have said something but he wasn’t able to, not because his mouth was full but because he was thrumming with the pleasure of it, the anticipation of more. 

Joseph’s hand came down, nowhere near as hard as he could do, but enough to draw Sebastian out of his pleasure addled brain. Myra yelped as his teeth grazed her. Joseph wasn’t making him count, thank goodness, because there was no way that he’d be able to. His cheek stung and it took his attention away from the plug and from how full his mouth was. The force was enough to push him forward, just a little bit, and Myra pulled his hair to yank his head off of her, just a bit. A few more swats, two to his right and two to left, and Myra couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Sebastian was groaning, eyes rolling back, as she started to gently fuck his mouth, pulling out to the tip before sliding in to rest against his throat. It had taken a lot of work for him to train himself not to gag, but he was very proud of it now. 

Joseph was giving his inflamed skin a moment to rest, running his hands against the heated skin. He pressed against the plug and Sebastian had to fight the urge to lurch forward again, but then there was a quiet click and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from humping into the nothingness between Joseph’s thighs. The vibration was low but it was there and Sebastian keened, his insides waking up, the ache massaged away by the gentleness of it. 

And then Joseph’s hands were coming down again, harder now, another five slaps to bring tears to Sebastian’s eyes. He could feel moisture trickling down the sides of his mouth, could see the shine of it on Myra’s dick as she pulled out of him, faster now, a little more erratic as she fucked him deeper. His eyelashes were clumping with tears. 

Another two clicks, one just a stronger thrum of the first and the second bringing the plug to a pattern of shocks and nothingness. Sebastian moaned and Myra gasped, grabbing his hair tighter, pushing herself in deeper. 

“Don’t cum,” Joseph leered and Sebastian could hear the smile in his voice. The order wasn’t directed at him, but at Myra, who pulled out of his mouth completely, a hand around the base of her dick, squeezing it to stop herself. 

Myra leaned over Sebastian and her dick was right there, so close. He wanted it. He wanted her to make his voice hoarse. 

“Let me see that hole,” her voice was husky and deep with lust. 

Joseph’s hands framed the plug and Sebastian buried his face in the duvet to hide how embarrassed he was as Joseph pulled. Myra’s hands were cold, they always were, and Sebastian shuddered as she traced the stretched skin of his hole. 

“He’s going to be gaping when we’re done with him,” she chuckled. Then a hand was in his hair again and he was being pulled off of the bed, just enough that he was eye to eye with Myra. “Would you like that? To be so open that you could take us both?”

He licked at the drying spittle on his lips and he couldn’t hide the whine in his throat. “Please.”

He’d never been able to do that. He’d always wanted to but he was never able to stretch that much before the pain got to be too much. He was so hard though, so wet, he felt like they could skip the lube and just fuck him with what he was producing. 

He was shoved back down into the duvet and the vibrator was turned on higher, making him moan and whine and thrust. He was close already, overwhelmed. Myra’s nails were in his back, scratching deep red lines, making him arch his back. He was making small little groans and sighs, little sputters of noise. If the vibrator could thrust he would have been screaming. 

Five more slaps and he was breaking, crying into the duvet. Joseph didn’t push the button on the vibrator but he twisted it, ruining the connection to the battery and turning it off immediately. He left it inside but he moved back to his gentle stroking of Sebastian’s ass, soothing him as he whispered praises to him. Usually, he’d bask and grin at the praise but, right now, with the pain and pleasure, the hot and cold of the Myra’s hands massaging the marks on his back, it was just too much. He was sobbing then, whatever emotions he’d kept bottled up, so many of them, finally coming free. He hadn’t allowed himself to feel for so long, primarily not negative ones, that when he was given something to be happy about it broke him. 

Myra was pulling him into her lap and kissing him, his cheeks and his lips, running her hands so gently through his hair. “Shh, shh, you’re okay, you’re alright, we’re here.”

He nodded against her hands, feeling the ice of her fingers massage his scalp. He didn’t know when his scalp had started hurting but he wasn’t surprised from how much Myra had been tugging on his hair. 

“Do you need a break?” Joseph asked, a hand on Sebastian’s hip, all of his attention on Sebastian’s face. 

Sebastian shuddered, even more embarrassed now. “I’ll be fine. I just need to clean up a bit.” 

Joseph was gone immediately and Myra was wrapping her arms around him, holding him close and pressing more kisses into his hair. “It’s just me know, you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

He shook his head against hers. “Nothing. There’s nothing wrong. This is lovely.”

She pulled away and looked at him with those stern blue eyes. “You’re crying.”

“You said I was a good boy,” he offers as the only explanation. 

A thumb swiping over his cheekbone. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no, that’s beautiful.”

“And true.”

“I don’t know about that but, I’ll take it.”

Myra kissed him, deeper than before, cradling his jaw in her hands. “You’re a good boy and a great man and a wonderful detective,” she told him, as if it were the truth, as if it were the weather, as if it was something that everyone knew. It just brought another wave of tears to his eyes. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he breathed. 

She laughed again, “I don’t know, maybe you carried me out of a crime scene after I’d been shot and nursed me back to health on top of that.”

“You two are being gross,” Joseph complained from the doorway. There was a wet wash clothe in his hands, as well as a box of tissues. “This is supposed to be raunchy Birthday sex, not romantic kissing time where we talk about our feelings.”

Sebastian laughed along with them this time. Joseph was crawling onto the bed though and wiping the tears off of his face. 

“We don’t have to keep going. We can stop if you want,” Joseph offered. 

“It’s my Birthday,” Sebastian shrugged, letting Joseph clean him, “I can cry as much as I want. Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to fuck me till Tuesday.”

“You work on Monday.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I know, dumbass.”

“You want this out?” he could feel Joseph’s hand on the plug. 

“Only if you’re going to replace it with something better.”

Joseph laughed at that and his fingers slid around the based of the plug before pulling it free. Sebastian felt a moan leave his throat as his eyes slipped closed. As good as it felt being inside, being empty felt good too. Joseph must have realized that because he gave Sebastian a moment to collect himself before he pulled the man out of his fiance’s hold and laid him down on the bed. He covered Sebastian with himself fully, hands trailing down Sebastian’s sides. He kissed him lazily, as if they had all the time in the world. 

And then he slipped inside of Sebastian’s ass, making him hiss and writhe. He just pushed in and then returned to kissing him, holding him still while he adjusted. 

The plug made it easy enough but it was always a surprise when Joseph entered him. He was so much thicker than anyone else Sebastian had been with. 

“Myra?” he asked as he pulled out, slow enough that Sebastian could feel every ridge in him. “Would you do the honors?” 

Myra scootched over, throwing a leg over Sebastian’s head and straddling his face. “Three taps on my thigh if you need me to stop, okay?” she reminded him. 

“You got it boss lady,” Sebastian smiled up at her before she smothered him with her own beautiful ass. He licked up at her, into her, loving the heat on his skin, the wet weight of her cock on his face. He moaned and the sound rumbled into his tongue, into her, and she groaned in response. She rode his face gently, not trying to suffocate him, but he would do so willingly. If she decided to wrap her hands around his throat and choked him from the inside with her long dick he would die a wet sticky mess. He’d love the air that went stale in his long and wish her no ill will. 

Joseph started to fuck him, nice and slow, picked up the pace gradually. Sebastian was moaning more into Myra, was bucking, and then she was leaning back. He opened his eyes to see her shoulders on Joseph’s chest, her head turned to kiss him. He could see the pinks of their tongues and, even through the thrusting and the taste of her on his tongue, he could feel his arousal burn. He wanted them both, wanted to say that, wanted them to stay inside of him forever. 

Joseph thrust harder, knocking Sebastian’s hips into a better position for Myra’s hand. She grabbed his cock, pinching it between her cold fingers, and started to jack him off, making his back arch as he cried out. With his mouth so open, unable to lick her, it was easy for her to change the cant of her hips and slide her cock back into him. It wasn’t the same as it was before, where he was supposed to stay still while she teased at his throat. Now she was fucking him, as if his throat were nothing more than a fleshlight and he reveled in it. Taking them both from opposite sides, he felt close to bursting, so useful, a tool for their pleasure. 

Her fingers were tight, clenching, sharp sparks forcing Sebastian’s orgasm to come fast. He could feel the pressure build and then crest and he was shuddering and shaking, feeling Joseph cum inside of him. He knew that he was clenching from his own orgasm but he clenched harder, making Joseph swear as he couldn’t even retreat. 

He grabbed Myra’s hips, not allowing her to pull away, and took over, sucking her down, swallowing her, sliding a finger into his mouth around her, just to get his finger wet enough to breach her. He barely wriggled inside before she was coming as well, hot and thick, down his throat. He couldn’t even taste her she was so deep. 

“You bastard,” she groaned, once her orgasm had subsided. She pulled out of his mouth with shakey legs and an audible pop, “I wanted to fuck your ass too.” 

He grinned at her and he knew that the smile was loose and warm and weak, like the rest of him. He was worn out already. He had no way of keeping Joseph’s cum in him when his partner pulled out but Joseph had that taken care of. He slid the too big plug back into Sebastian’s hole, trapping his ejaculate inside and ignoring how Sebastian hissed. 

“Cake first,” he demanded, though he sounded groggy and distant, even to himself, and a cigarette, and then you can fuck me.”

She kissed him, not caring what his mouth tasted like now, “Whatever you say Birthday Boy.”

Joseph pulled him away from her by the chin, so he could take over kissing him. "Don't forget, we still have to finish your spankings."


	2. Chapter 2

Back in bed, front to Joseph’s front, the man holding him, stroking hands through his hair, kissing him, shoving a thigh down between Sebastian’s legs so that he could grind his cock against him. His mouth was open, their breaths mingling, and he could feel Myra behind him, eyeing him up as she slid her hands down his sides, tracing over the musculature in his back and ass. 

A slap against one cheek had him hitching, shoving his hips forward, gasping against Joseph’s mouth. Joseph chuckled and moved his hands down to hold onto his hips, keeping him place. 

Myra’s hands came down, both at once and then one at a time, bringing him to twenty. He kept his head on Joseph’s shoulder, breathing through it. They’d taken a break and the pain had faded away quite a bit, but now it was back, as if the shadow of a memory in his flesh perked fully back into life. 

He was breathing hard against Joseph, even before Myra’s hands soothed him, sliding down and forward, the back of her hand swiping against his opening, such a different sensation than the calloused pads of her fingers, making him shudder. 

They slid back and the in, her fingers entering his ass easily. There was still a bit of slick in there from before, but not much and it made him shudder and whine as he felt more sensitive from it. She pulled her finger out, lubing it up and pressing it back in. This time, when he hissed, it was from the cold of it and there were her lips against his temple. 

“I want to fuck you,” she made him shiver with her whispering so close to his ear that it tickled. Even though his ass was pink and still buzzing with the feeling of her smacks, he jutted it out, offering it to her. 

She left him instead, pulling herself up the bed to lounge among the pillows. Her dick was red and hot over her hip, a bit of a glimmer at the tip. Sebastian’s mouth was already watering as he looked over his shoulder at her, at her open position, at her soft breasts and perky nipples, three points of brightness against her pale skin. 

“Straddle her,” Joseph ordered gently, nipping at his jaw. “I want to watch you fuck her.”

Sebastian swallowed and nodded, doing as he’d been told. He ran his hands over her skin, salivating as he went. Her skin was incredibly soft, he could spend the rest of his days just petting her, she felt so solid and velvety under his fingers. 

He watched as she poured more lube over her fingers, slicking up her dick and holding it steady. He positioned himself over it, looking over her, and her lips were parted, her eyes expectant, but there was no judgment there. There never had been. If he needed this to stop, if it was too much, he could just ask for it to stop and they both would, without making a big deal about it. He was safe here. He never wanted to leave. He never wanted anything to happen to any of them. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost them. 

He spread his legs, pushing himself down, and the moment the red head pushed into him he was exhaling, lip shaking, loving all of it. It was hot and full and hard and just what he needed. He felt his tissue stretch once more, taking her easily. Estrogen had made her shrink and he’d never seen her before she started taking it, but it was still fairly large. Nowhere near as big as Joseph’s but still a heavy weight, a stretch that drove his nails into the duvet once more. 

“Spread your cheeks,” Joseph instructed, “Let me see how she’s filling you.”

Sebastian leaned forward, nuzzling Myra’s neck, their breasts pushed together. He could feel her hands on him, one on his shoulder and the other on his hip, supporting him, keeping him still. They were flush, so close together that their sweat made them stick together. He reached back, opened himself up again, and heard Joseph whistle at the sight. 

He shivered further, feeling Joseph trace the smooth rim, stretched around Myra. He let go and Joseph chuckled. The hand on his shoulder went up to his hair, a soothing motion, even though nothing was happening, not yet. 

Joseph’s spankings were harder than before, forcing Sebastian to jolt, to rise up and away from Myra’s hips, only for her to push him back down, take her to the hilt. They were so hard, bringing tears to his eyes, making him whine and pitch. He wasn’t even being fucked, the only rocking coming from him being put back in place after the pain forced him to try to escape. 

“So good,” Joseph mused, drawing patterns in his bumpy and red skin. It was all so sensitive, Sebastian couldn’t tell if it was words or shapes but each one was like the scratching of a nail on a sunburn. There were tears in his eyelashes and he could do nothing to keep them from falling onto Myra’s chest and neck as he hid himself in her hair and neck. Her hands were also soft, exploring his back. 

“Only seven more,” Joseph promised, “You’re so beautiful like this, Seb. You’re so open and warm and red.” 

Sebastian’s mouth was dry. He shuddered. He didn’t want it, not right then, maybe in a little while. They must have known that, because Joseph didn’t hit him again, just kissed the inflamed cheeks and braced Sebastian’s hips with his hands. 

Myra finally started to thrust into him. Her motions were gentle, as if she was afraid to touch him with her thighs, like she knew that his skin was too delicate for her balls to slap against. He whined and huffed and slowly melted into the pleasure, letting it take the place of the pain. He started to moan and, on top of the slow thrusts, there was the added interest of Joseph’s fingers, leaving his hips and exploring his rim again. Myra had used a lot of lube, there was a lot of it pooling around her dick as it slipped in and out of Sebastian’s used hole. 

The moan grew louder, looser, as Joseph slid a finger inside of him, right next to Myra’s cock. Joseph didn’t thrust with it, just held it still, let him grow accustomed to it, as Myra picked up the pace. A single slap to Sebastian’s left cheek made him gasp and clench, and Myra hissed in response to how tightly Sebastian’s hole was clinging to her. 

He could feel the pressure building, his orgasm starting to build, and then another finger was being pressed into him. Myra’s arms were wrapped around his back, holding him almost too tight, keeping him close. Josephs’ hand rubbed a circle on Sebastian’s back, soothing, as he spread his fingers, opening him further. Sebastian hadn’t stopped crying, even though the pain had stopped, just feeling overwhelmed and in love, and needy. He wanted more. He wanted Joseph inside of him. He knew he would. He just had to wait a bit longer. 

Another slap, this time on his right and he was gasping, shuddering. Myra went faster still. She wasn’t fucking him very hard, just a casual slide in and out and in again, faster but no deeper. His orgasm was building, sharpened by the pain caused by his clenching on the slap, a dark forbidden pit that she was pressing into, that was tightening under the pressure of Joseph’s touch. It wouldn’t take him long. 

A third finger and Sebastian was hissing. It was almost too much for him. His hole was burning from the stretch. He hoped it was enough. He wanted it to be enough. He wanted Joseph to fill him up. He wanted to cum on both of them. 

Myra was shushing him and it was only that that told him that he was speaking. Repeating “Please’ over and over again as a whimper. Joseph’s fingers left him and he could feel his passage flutter, the muscles relaxing and filling in that space. Sebastian pushed himself back, taking Myra harder, trying to fill himself now that there was so much extra space. He needed more. He needed to be full. 

Two more slaps, more tears, even though they were much softer than the others, as soft as the first ones. He was too sensitive, too aware of everything and unaware of anything. 

He could feel wet lips against his spine, Myra releasing him to grab something and pass it on to Joseph. He was hiding himself, he was wet and needy and shaky and he wanted to get fucked, he wanted to get wrecked. He wanted them both. He wanted to feel them for days. 

His breath got stuck in his throat as a hardness pressed against his hole and Myra pushed him away. Sebastian wanted to hide his face, didn’t want her to see how much of a mess he was, but she held him in such a way that she could kiss him, hard and deep, tongue swirling in his mouth, distracting him. It reminded him to breath. It reminded him to relax. 

Sebastian still grit his teeth as Joseph pushed inside, grunting as he did so, finding it hard to find space inside of Sebastian’s body. The fingers had helped but still, his body wasn’t made for this. Joseph shoved in deep, his cock not long but thick, and when he was all of the way inside, he wrapped himself around Sebastian, kissing his neck and his scalp. They were both talking to him, praising him, but all he could feel, all he could hear, was his own pulse. The pleasure had subsided for the moment, buried under the stretch and the burn. Slowly it faded, and then he was kissing them back, falling back into his body. 

“Slow,” he asked, “Please, slow.”

“Of course,” Joseph promised, catching his lips once more. He rolled his hips once, pushing into Sebastian gently, before stilling, checking. Only when Sebastian relaxed, falling once more onto Myra’s chest, did he move again. 

Myra was staying still, aside from her hands which were sliding up and down Sebastian’s arms, grounding him. He was tightly held, pressure all around him and inside of him, as Joseph lay down as well. Sebastian watched as Joseph kissed his fiance, heart swelling with love for them both. He wanted them, hated the fact that he could only marry one, but he knew that he wouldn’t be losing Joseph for marrying Myra. 

Another roll of the hips and he was moaning, the sound a long punched out breath. He followed it with a quiet order, “faster”, which was answered immediately. 

Joseph was still gentle, but he was slowly picking up the pace and that pleasure, that height, was coming back. Sebastian was keening and moaning, loving the heat and the weight and the way that he felt, stretched beyond his limit but proving that he could take it anyway. 

“I’m-” It was hard to talk, with how much pleasure he was in, every word interrupted by an ecstatic moan. “I’m-fuck!-Fuck! Close! Please! AH!”

Myra rolled her own hips and that was enough to push Sebastian over the edge. He was wailing, his orgasm blocking out everything else. He’d heard of things whiting out with an orgasm but he’d never experienced it, not until now. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and he was glad that they had their own property because they would get noise complaint if not worse from how he screamed in pleasure. 

His entire body tensed and, somewhere, he could hear Joseph swearing, coming deep inside of him. Joseph pulled out and Myra tried to keep thrusting inside of Sebastian but the way that he was whimpering had changed from pleasure to sensitivity. Joseph pulled Sebastian up and off of Myra’s lap, laying him down on his back. Sebastian was pliant, unable to do anything in his hold. All of his bones had left him. 

Myra climbed up over him, jerking herself. She had barely pulled herself into position over his face before she was coming, marking him up. Sebastian could hardly care. He couldn’t feel anything other than his breathing, his heartbeat, and how Joseph’s cum dripped from him through his exhaustion. Myra’s ejaculate was hot and sticky at first, but it was soon removed by her and Joseph’s lips and tongues, cleaning him until he was tacky instead of sticky and miserable. They were kissing him too and he couldn’t even kiss them back, could just lay there and take it. He could taste Myra on them. 

Joseph left for a moment and Sebastian was dragged into Myra’s lap. 

“You did so well,” she told him, “You felt amazing. I’ve never done that and you took it so well.”

Sebastian hummed in response, having a hard time staying awake now that it was over. He could hear a deepness in her voice as well, her own fatigue catching up to her. 

Joseph returned with a warm washcloth and wiped Sebastian down. Sebastian murmured at the warmth and then hissed at the cold as it left him. He yelped, waking up a little bit, as Joseph grabbed his ankles with one hand and yanking him upwards so his ass was up off of the duvet. Joseph wiped his ass for him, removing his own   
cum and looking at how open and pink the hole was. He then plopped the towel down on the floor next to the bed and slapped Sebastian, lightly on the cheek. 

“There,” he mused, climbing into bed and curling around Sebastian on his free side, mirroring Myra and wrapping Sebastian in warmth. “All thirty five spankings. You’ve got good luck for the year now.” He kissed Sebastian’s hairline. 

“I think I was lucky already,” Sebastian said and he could hear how tired he was in his own voice. “I have both of you.”

Myra snorted. Joseph pulled him closer. 

“Best Birthday ever?” Myra asked, kissing his throat. 

“Oh no,” Sebastian said, “Not by a long shot.”

That got a glare from the both of them. 

He shrugged, “What? I was six and my parents took me to Disney World. I ate way too much candy and I threw up on Goofy but I still got to get my picture taken with all of the princesses.”

That got them both laughing and pulled him impossibly closer, burying their faces into his skin and hair.


End file.
